


Oh Boy

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, mention of Hinayachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: "I think he likes you."
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 221
Collections: HQ!! Writers Fic Exchange





	Oh Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bouenkyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouenkyou/gifts).



> This is my gift for Marge!!! I hope you like it, I thought some silly pining/denial would be cute, it was my first idea haha. I want to write a part two to this but I don't know when that will be, I already have an idea for it!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

“He likes you,” Tsukishima says offhandedly to Yamaguchi as they line up on one side of the court.

He isn’t sure he heard him correctly. “What? Who? Who likes me?”

“The king likes you,” he repeats, like it’s a matter of fact. Who decided that fact, Yamaguchi would like to have a word with, because this is a conversation worth having, he thinks.

“You’re just saying that,” Yamaguchi says. Unlike Tsukishima, he’s completely uncertain with his words. Where is all of this coming from? They were talking about their weekend plans a moment ago and all of a sudden, Tsukishima brings this up.

“I don’t think he does,” Yamaguchi continues, giving Tsukishima a curious.

“My mistake,” his best friend says. “That must be why he’s staring at you. Doesn’t like you at all.”

Against his better judgement, he whirls around to look at the ball cart a few meters behind him.

“Hey, don’t drop your ball on me,” Hinata whines to Kageyama, scowling as he bends down to pick up the ball that suddenly fell from the setter’s hands.

“Baka, you should watch out,” Kageyama bites out, but Yamaguchi notices his cheeks are red.

“Can’t even see you look back at him without getting flustered,” Tsukishima snickers. “By the way, if you keep staring, you’ll be as obvious as he is.”

Yamaguchi turns the volleyball in his hands. “I’m not obvious. I don’t— he doesn’t like me. I— I don’t like him!”

“That’s another lie,” Tsukishima says. “You like him. You just don’t know him yet.”

Yamaguchi rolls his eyes and gets in position to serve, wanting to practice his float serve. “Sure, Tsukki.”

“Then how come you go bright red when you talk to him? Like you did during stretches?”

“It’s hot in the gym!”

“Sure.” Tsukishima goes to get his own volleyball and Yamaguchi focuses back on practice.

When Daichi calls practice to a close an hour later, the thought comes back as he changes back into his uniform.

_ ‘The king likes you.’ _

Dropping a ball doesn’t mean anything. And maybe Kageyama’s face was red from all the practice so far! It was a little hot in the gym today.

Even though he’s blunt sometimes or has volleyball or milk typically on the mind, he’s a nice guy. But a guy who doesn’t have a crush on Yamaguchi.

That’s something he’s certain of.

He’s pretty sure, anyway.

Maybe.

Or maybe he’s not so certain.

Oh boy.

~~

“I think Yamaguchi likes you,” Hinata announces to Kageyama, after they catch their breath from racing to Coach Ukai’s shop.

He thinks it’s unfair that Hinata had his bike and used it to race, but mainly because Hinata beat him by a few seconds. Not cool.

When Hinata’s words settle and he realizes what the tangerine is saying, he pauses. “Hah? Excuse me?”

“I think he likes you!” Hinata repeats as he opens the door to the shop. They naturally wander over to the meat buns and Coach Ukai sighs, already grabbing a paper bag. He knows the drill.

“The soccer team almost beat you, but I saved a few for you guys,” Coach Ukai informs them, opening the bag and getting out the tongs to drop the last few remaining meat buns inside.

“Thanks, coach!” Hinata beams, as if he didn’t throw a bombshell on Kageyama mere seconds ago.

“But eat proper food when you get home!” their coach continues, glaring at them.

They swallow, not wanting to be on his bad side. They’ve seen him mad and it’s not a nice sight. Though a mad Takeda-sensei is even worse. “Yes, coach…”

The two grab energy drinks and the bag of meat buns, setting the yen on the counter and heading outside.

“Why would you think a dumb thing like that?” Kageyama scoffs.

Hinata swats Kageyama’s arm. “It’s really obvious. He likes talking to you and sometimes he blushes, but he probably doesn’t realize. It’s really cute, actually. Don’t get me started on what you’re like!”

“What?” Kageyama blinks a few times. When Hinata doesn’t explain, he prompts, “What am I like? I’m just me.”

“You dropped your ball when Yamaguchi looked back at you earlier today during practice,” Hinata snickers. “You really aren’t slick— hey!” 

Kageyama snatches the meat bun from Hinata’s hand and takes a bite. “I’m not trying to be slick. I don’t have a reason to be. Yamaguchi probably is in love with Tsukishima, you’ve seen them.” Anyone could see it. Yamaguchi at first followed around Tsukishima like a little duckling who lost his mother.

Hinata huffs, reaching into the paper bag for another meat bun. He holds it away from Kageyama as he begins to munch on it. “That’s different. They’ve been friends for ages. You two are different.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Kageyama frowns. “We’re friends. We’re teammates. Isn’t that good we’re comfortable with each other?”

Hinata rolls his eyes. “You’re oblivious. You don’t understand anything besides volleyball.”

“Don’t act like you’re experienced,” Kageyama says. “I know you were rambling to Suga-san about how pretty Yachi-chan was with her new star clips yesterday.”

Hinata sputters. “She was! Hey! This isn’t about me.”

“Are you really in a position to try and match-make?”

“A-ha!” Hinata points like he’s Dateko’s tallest blocker trying to call out everyone’s ace. “You’re not denying the crush! You know it’s true!”

“I don’t know what goes on inside Yamaguchi’s head, and neither do you,” Kageyama quips. “So while I think he doesn’t, you can think otherwise all you want. Besides, why would he want to be with me?”

“Bakayama,” Hinata says. “You’re too thick-skulled.”

“If anyone is, it’s you.”

“Hey!”

Coach Ukai opens the door. “Head home and eat a damn meal, why don’t you?!”

“Sorry coach!” Hinata calls back as he grabs the handle of his bike. He gets on the seat, but doesn’t peddle off yet. “Think about what I said, Kageyama. Keep your eyes open for once.”

Yamaguchi doesn’t have a crush on him, that something he’s certain of.

He’s pretty sure, anyway.

Maybe.

Or maybe he’s not so certain.

Oh boy.


End file.
